Angel
by JustSoana
Summary: Blaine, récemment arrivé à McKinley, voit passer dans les couloirs une personne qui le fascina dès le premier regard. Qui est donc ce garçon au teint de porcelaine, aux magnifiques yeux bleus et... Toujours seul ? ONE SHOT


**Nom :** Angel

 **Résumé :** Blaine, récemment arrivé à McKinley, voit passer dans les couloirs une personne qui le fascina dès le premier regard. Qui est donc ce garçon au teint de porcelaine, aux magnifiques yeux bleus et... Toujours seul ?

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagnée de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Glee ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Dès son premier jour à McKinley, Blaine Anderson tomba amoureux.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était en train de ranger des livres dans son casier. En tournant la tête, il vu l'être le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu en train de ranger ses propres affaires. De magnifiques yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés, un sens aiguë de la mode… Blaine pourrait passer des heures à énoncer ce qu'il aimait chez ce garçon. Il était juste parfait.

Puis, peut de temps après la rentré, il appris son nom.

Kurt Hummel.

Un nom magnifique pour un ange magnifique.

Un ange qui était malheureusement toujours seul.

Au début, il avait juste crut qu'il ne le croisait qu'au moment où ses amis était absents, malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait partit d'aucun club. Mais avec le temps, il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'avait aucun ami.

Pourquoi ? Comment quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait-il pas avoir d'amis ? C'était impensable pour Blaine.

Et un jour, il sut pourquoi.

Ce jour-là, il était en retard. Il courrait presque pour rejoindre sa classe le plus vite possible. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il vis un scène qui le fis se figer sur place.

Kurt. Son Kurt. Son ange. Plaqué contre les casiers par deux goliaths portant les couleurs du lycée. Sûrement de joueurs de football.

-Alors la tapette ? On a bien baisé hier soir ?

 _Tapette… Tapette !? Personne n'a le droit d'insulter Kurt !_

Il n'avait pas plus réfléchis, il avait jeté son sac et aveuglé par la colère, il avait foncé sur les géants pour le défendre.

Ce jour-là, il se pris quelques bleus et coupures, mais au moins, il avait sûrement évité à Kurt d'en avoir lui-même.

Mais le lendemain, Kurt passa devant lui sans le voir, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Et Blaine, trop timide, ne fis rien pour aller le voir non plus. Et puis le bouclé fini par penser que dans le feu de l'action, Kurt n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps de voir son visage et qu'il ne savait pas qui l'avait aidé… Il se contenta alors d'être plus vigilant dans les couloirs, pour éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise, pour pouvoir le protéger.

Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, il retrouva un mot dans son casier. Un simple mot, mais un mot qui valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux.

 _Merci._

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de qui ça venait. Blaine savait de quelle personne il s'agissait.

Il releva la tête pour voir son ange récupérer quelques livres dans son propre casier. Kurt ne le remarqua pas, il se contenta de mettre son sac sur son épaule et de fermer son casier, avant de se tourner dans la direction opposée et de partir. Continuant sa vie comme à son habitude. Seul.

Blaine souris bêtement avant de mettre le mot dans son sac et de finir de prendre ses affaires.

Suite à ça, les jours passèrent. Puis les semaines. Puis les mois.

Et rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Blaine continuait à surveiller les couloirs, à retenir le moindre mouvement, la moindre information à propos de Kurt, la moindre chose nouvelle qui lui permettait de mieux le connaître. Tandis que le châtain continuait à l'ignorer.

Et puis un jour, Kurt fis tomber quelque chose de son casier. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et Blaine se frappa mentalement de profiter de cette situation pour mater les magnifiques fesses de son ange. Il revint à lui juste à temps voir le châtain se redresser, l'objet dans les mains. Kurt regarda ce qu'il avait ramassé bizarrement, presque… Tristement… Son ange secoua la tête et rangea l'objet dans son casier, ferma la porte de métal, et partit sous le regard d'incompréhension du bouclé. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'air triste ? Cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi…

Mais le bouclé avait eu le temps de reconnaître ce que le châtain venait de ranger, c'était un CD qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir chez lui et l'écouter presque tout les jours.

Un CD contenant des musiques de Brodway.

C'est ce qui le décida à aller lui parler.

Ils avaient des points communs, et Blaine ne pouvait plus laisser Kurt passer ses journées seul. Il n'était clairement pas heureux et méritait mieux.

Et ainsi commença le ballet. Le bouclé s'approchait et s'éloignait constamment de son ange, s'approchant pour lui parler mais s'éloignant toujours au dernier moment, de peur d'être rejeté, ignoré ou pire… Ridiculisé. Et cela dura un moment. Il commençait presque à en être déprimé. Kurt ne remarquait même pas son manège.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il donc pas ?

 _C'est parce que tu est trop timide._ Lui disait sa conscience.

Et puis, à la fin d'une journée de quatre échecs supplémentaires, Blaine sortit du lycée, se dirigeant vers sa voiture en soupirant. En chemin il le vit. Son ange. Son cœur manqua un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait vraiment envie de se rapprocher de lui… Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire, il se promis que s'il n'y arrivait pas maintenant, il laisserait tomber. Après tout, pourquoi continuer si tout est voué à l'échec ? Et puis, penser au fait de devoir abandonner définitivement s'il accumulait un autre échec le motiva.

Il pris donc son courage à deux mains. Serrant la lanière de son sac, il se rapprocha de lui.

Kurt dû l'entendre arriver car il tourna la tête vers lui, mais il repris son chemin vers sa propre voiture.

Blaine pris une grande inspiration, et alors que le châtain cherchait ses clefs dans son sac, il lui tapota l'épaule. Kurt se retourna et l'interrogea du regard. Le bouclé sentis tout son courage l'abandonner en croisant les magnifiques yeux bleus du garçon. Ces yeux dans lesquels ils se perdait à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Il se secoua mentalement. _Fait-le. C'est maintenant ou jamais._ Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait enfin son attention, il n'allait pas laisser cette chance lui passer sous le nez.

-Sa… Salut… dit-il en hésitant

-Salut ?

Blaine pris un grande inspiration et lâcha :

-J'ai vu que tu avait un CD de Brodway l'autre jour, et j'ai le même chez moi, alors je me demandait si tu voulait bien qu'on en discute tout les deux et en profiter pour faire connaissance…?

 _Bravo, Blaine, c'était très subtil._

Kurt le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule. Le châtain sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit en regardant le sol, l'air… Gêné ? C'est comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'on ai pu lui adresser la parole.

-D'accord…

-Hein ?

 _Tu as l'air très mature, Blaine…_

-Je suis d'accord. Je veut bien faire connaissance. Répéta-t-il en relevant la tête.

Un sourire illumina le visage du bouclé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, puisque je te le dit. Rit Kurt.

Blaine se rendis alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu son ange rire avant. Après tout, pourquoi rirait-il s'il il n'a personne avec qui le faire ? Il en fus alors sûr, il adorait son rire. Ce magnifique son cristallin qui indiquait que son ange était heureux. Il ne s'en lassera jamais. Il se promis même de tout faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.

-Hum… Je vais y aller, mon père m'attend…

-Ah, oui bien sûr… Répondit le bouclé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

-Au revoir, heu…

-Ah, Blaine, pardon, Blaine Anderson. Fit-il en tendant sa main.

Le châtain la pris et la serra avec un petit sourire.

-Kurt Hummel.

-Je sais.

Mouvement de recul.

 _Putain, Blaine, pourquoi t'a dit ça ? Il va te prendre pour un stalker et va avoir peur de toi maintenant… Quoique… Tu_ est _un stalker._

-Je… Je vais y aller…

Et sur ce, Kurt déverrouilla sa voiture et s'y engouffra. Il alluma le moteur et après un dernier signe de la main en direction de Blaine, il partit.

 _Félicitation. Tu vient juste de perdre toutes tes chances._

Blaine se repassa la scène dans sa tête, pour mieux l'imprimer. _C'est sûrement le dernière fois que tu l'entendra parler…_ C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir.

Kurt lui avait souris depuis l'intérieur de sa voiture avant de partir.

Il avait encore une chance.

Et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'il se dirigea vers son propre véhicule.

* * *

Merci de votre temps. :p


End file.
